vivre sa vie n'est pas toujours un choix facile
by Andorinha
Summary: Je vous explique, il y a dans ma fanfic deux voix narrative, l'une est celle de Luna , l'autre celle de Drago. Chacun raconte son histoire à sa façon bien que cette histoire les lie indéniablement l'un à l'autre. L'histoire raconte donc comment une fille, la tête dans les nuages, a aidé Drago à voir la lumière et comment il lui maintien les pieds sur terre.
1. Chapter 1

1

Cela faisait peu de temps que la guerre était terminée, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et les autres mangemorts avaient fuient. J'étais retourné à Poudlard pour y faire ma dernière année, presque plus aucun des anciens n'étaient là , mais quelques uns comme Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas pût terminer leur scolarité étaient revenus cette année. J'étais ravie de les avoir à mes côtés bien que n'étant pas dans la même maison qu'eux. Tout était parfaitement calme , nous suivions les cours avec assiduité, nous sortions quelques fois à Prés au lard , nous rendions visite à Georges le frère de Ginny dans sa boutique. Que celle-ci était triste sans Fred comme si la boutique n'était plus entière à l'image de Georges...J'étais triste pour eux, je les avais si souvent côtoyé que je faisais presque partie de la famille, et puis nous étions voisins et Ginny était ma meilleure amie ... J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour aider George...

Sans Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard pas de mauvaise blague ou de coup en douce! Et c'était tant mieux!

J'aimais sortir le soir pour regarder les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Un jour alors que j'étais perdu dans mes rêveries je vis une silhouette noire se diriger vers les grilles du château. Intriguée je sortis ma baguette et descendis les escalier quatre à quatre, oui c'est bien moi Luna Lovegood la fille naïve et blondinette! Tout le monde change non? Enfin bref, arrivée en bas je le reconnu c'était Drago Malefoy mais il ne semblait pas être là pour faire un mauvais tour non, il avait l'air pensif... Je m'aprochai de lui ma baguette à la main et lui dis :

-Ne bouge pas! Que viens -tu faire ici?

Il me toisa du regard , surpris de me voir à cette heure tardive ici, il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que je sois toujours la petite blonde dont les autres se moquent.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Ah ,ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver dans ces moments là sous ses grands airs!

Je ne répondis pas et il transplana sans dire un mot.

Je décidai alors de rentrer me coucher dans mon dortoir sans être vue par Rusard , et oui il est toujours là lui et n'a point changé!

Le lendemain je ne voulus pas sortir , j'étais épuisée par les épreuves des buses , je travaillais d'arrache pied pour réussir mon année et pouvoir partir étudier la matière souhaitée. J'hésitais encore entre la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, les enchantements et le soins aux créatures magiques.

Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas , avec de bons résultats je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix!

2

Nous avions perdu, le seigneur des ténèbres était mort , nous n'étions plus que des souvenirs lointain pour les autres. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au château, enfin voyons moi un sang pur , un mangemort m'abaisser à côtoyer les vainqueurs? Jamais! Je valais mieux que ça , mon père me le répétais assez souvent! En parlant de lui tiens , c'était un sacré trouillard quand même , mais je ne pouvais que lui obéir...Je restais donc à m'entrainer sous les conseils de ma très chère mère au manoir, ne voyant presque personnes, hormis quelques rares amis de mes parents. Mais l'ambiance de Poudlard ma manquait et j'avais horreur de ça , moi Drago Malefoy nostalgique? Non , c'était presque honteux de ma part ! Et pourtant...

C'était comme si de voir les sacrifices fait par les autres m'avaient ouvert les yeux sur quelques choses de nouveau, l'amitié, je n'avais jamais eu que des larbins me suivant à cause de mon rang , de mon sang... mais à présent je n'étais plus rien!

Je me suis donc rendu discrètement au château une nuit de pleine lune afin d'y voir clair.

Mais alors que je me tenais à la grille , elle était là !

Elle, Luna Lovegood , la fille au sourire niais que nous avions enfermé dans nos cachots , me pointant sa baguette en plein visage. Le pire c'est qu'elle me menaçait! Et elle m'interrogeait, on aura tout vu , elle , la folle , la moins que rien ne pas respecter le couvre feu et se balader seule dans le parc! Mais cette nouvelle facette d'elle me perturbait, comment pouvait elle à se point me déstabiliser alors qu'avant je l'aurais envoyer paitre rapidement? Je n'en savais rien et n'ai trouvé pour seule réponse qu'un « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord » pour lequel je me suis giflé mentalement . Mais d'où me venait ce besoin de répondre avec tant d'arrogance? Enfin passons , devant son silence glacial je transplanai de nouveau au manoir, et regagnai ma chambre sans un bruit.

Le lendemain , lorsque je sortis enfin dans le parc je ne pouvais pas me sortir cet épisode de la nuit passée de l'esprit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été humilié par une simple sorcière! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer cette blondinette! Avec ses lunettes grotesques, sa voix de folle et son sourire niais! A cet instant je me surpris à sourire à mon tour ... je remis sur mon visage cette expression glaciale et hautaine qui l'ornait habituellement et voguai de nouveau à mes occupations.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Les mois passèrent rapidement et les vacances arrivèrent. Je rentrai chez mon père, c'est fou comme sa douce folie me manquait lorsque j'étais au château! Il avait beaucoup de travail avec son journal, « le chicaneur » , être rédacteur en chef ce n'est pas de tout repos! Mais il trouvait quand même du temps pour moi. Lorsque j'étais seule je dessinais, et un jour un drôle de visage apparu sous mes crayons: Drago! Mais quelle mouche avait bien put me piquer?! Visiblement cette nuit au château m'avait marqué ou du moins intriguée...  
>Je décidai donc d'aller lui rendre visite même si je savais pertinemment que les Malefoy ne me laisseraient pas entrer dans leur manoir . Arrivée devant la grande grille un frisson glaciale me parcourut le dos. Une fine silhouette s'avança , c'était lui , il allait visiblement partir.<br>Je lui décochai timidement un sourire en espérant qu'il se stoppe à mon niveau.  
>Il le fit et me regarda de haut en bas comme on regarde une créature ! J'avais horreur de ça à présent, surtout venant de lui. Je le fixai alors , soutenant son regard et lui demandai si il pouvait m'écouter un instant. Il réfléchi longuement avant de dire à regrets visiblement qu'il acceptait mais que je devais faire vite.<br>-Drago, commençais-je, que venais-tu faire au château l'autre jour?  
>J'attendis un moment sa réponse .<br>-Je...il balbutia, soupira puis repris, j'étais venu revoir cet endroit où j'ai étudier.  
>-Mais tu pourrais y revenir à ta guise si tu venais en cours non?<br>-bien sûr que non , s'emporta-t-il, je ne peux pas, nous avons perdu et ce serait humiliant de retourner là bas parmi les vainqueurs qui se moqueront de moi! Je vaux mieux que ça.  
>J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait s'en convaincre.<br>-Drago, il n'y a ni gagnant ni perdant au château, juste des élèves qui cohabitent plus ou moins bien. Tu y serais à ta place...  
>Je me tu en voyant un expression étrange sur son visage.<br>-Tu ne comprends pas , ma famille ne supportera pas une autre humiliation! Toi ton père il s'en fiche mais le mien non! Tu imagines ce que les gens dirons? « Le fils de Lucius accepte de se soumettre et est retourné au château , c'est un faible comme lui! » Je n'ai pas envie d'infliger ça à ma mère, je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père.  
>Il était changé , presque touchant, derrière sa carapace d'orgueil se cachait en réalité un garçon qui devait entrer absolument dans le moule coulé par sa famille. J'eus de la peine pour lui.<br>-Si jamais tu changes d'avis , dépêche toi l'année touche à sa fin.  
>Je le laissai là sur ces quelques mots ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion vouée à l'échec pour le moment.<br>Je rentrai en sautillant chez moi. 

4

C'était les vacances pour les élèves, et moi , moi comme d'habitude je me retrouvais encore seul dans mon manoir.  
>Pour tuer le temps je décidai de sortir faire un tour et exploser quelque objet au passage pour passer mes nerfs et m'entrainer. Aux grilles de la demeure, je trouvais la petite blonde qui m'avait tant perturbée et je priai intérieurement Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage. En vain! Contraint de lui parler je m'avançai vers elle, qui arborait un large et timide sourire , bien que contradictoire comme définition c'était bien à ça qu'il ressemblait! Il était nouveau pour moi et une fois de plus elle me déstabilisa avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulait reparler de cette nuit là , savoir les raisons de ma visite... Elle était étonnement calme devant cette demeure ou elle fut emprisonnée. Elle m'écouta me démener avec mes explications et sembla comprendre mais revint à l'attaque et enfonça sans le vouloir le couteau dans ma plaie de solitude! Mais qu'elle pouvait être encore maladroite! Je m'emportais et avouais sans m'en rendre compte les raisons de ma solitude et mes problèmes avec mon père. Étais-je devenu faible au point de céder face à Loufoca?! Non mais vous me voyez moi un Malefoy dire ça! Lamentable... Elle tenta de me faire changer d'avis puis partie me laissant là , comme un vulgaire balais de quidditch. J'en étais scié! Jamais personne ne m'avait planté au milieu d'une conversation , si tant est que nous en avions une réellement.<br>Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre contenance et poursuivre mon chemin des pensées m'assaillant de toute part. Maudis soit elle, elle venait de me pourrir ma journée encore un peu plus!  
>Je continuai à marcher en direction d'un forêt en lançant des sorts à tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Je fis ainsi léviter des champignons, exploser des arbres , s'enflammer des buissons... c'était une bonne façon de se passer les nerfs et de s'exercer un peu.<br>Lorsque je retournai chez moi j'étais soulagé de n'y trouver personne, je me lassai tomber comme un vulgaire moldu sur mon lit et me perdis dans mes pensées. Ces dernières remontèrent le temps et allèrent jusqu'à la première fois où la petite blonde excentrique m'avait troublée: lors de son séjour dans nos cachots... Elle était différent de Gripsec et d'Ollivander, elle n'avait pas peur , elle restait là pendant des heures à regarder le plafond ou ses pied en sifflotant! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que le plafond avait de passionnant, en vain. Un jour je suis descendu lui apporter à manger, je crois qu'elle me faisait pitié en fait à garder espoir comme ça , ne jamais se plaindre , ni rien montrer... elle m'a fixé sans un mot et à sourit. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que si j'avais pu faire autrement en étant sûr que ma mère serait en sécurité je l'aurais fait... ça doit être ça qui a déclenché sa pitié pour moi ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié ! Je peux me débrouiller seul après tout!


	3. Chapter 3

div class="post clearfix"  
>div class="text-image-container"<br>div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"5/div  
>Je suis retournée chez moi en sautillant comme à mon habitude mais je crois que j'éprouvais tellement de pitié pour Drago que je n'y prenais même pas de plaisir. Mon père me laissa tranquille une partie de la soirée puis me fit remarquer que mon sourire avait changé , qu'il était plus grave... cela m' Je ne me comprenais plus, certes j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à prendre les êtres solitaires en pitié et à les recueillir (je dis êtres car c'est surtout des animaux) mais là avec lui ça dépassait les bornes , il avait fait tant de mal que je me demandais comment je pouvais bien faire pour le prendre en pitié et avoir tellement envie de l'aider! C'est sur cette pensées que je suis allée me coucher. Le reste de mes vacances se passa dans un calme absolu et reposant. Un fois de retour au château , je repris le cours de ma vie d'étudiante , partagée entre les cours, les devoirs et les ami(e)s. Ginny et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps seuls et il en était de même avec Ron et Hermionne. Neville était parti étudier la botanique et je le voyais peu, notre histoire c'était terminée très rapidement...Je me sentais de nouveau seule. Je n'avais plus envie de sortir avec eux lorsqu'ils me le proposaient de peur d'être de trop. Je reçu un jour un hibou à l'allure très noble, pas un venant de mon père ça c'est sûr car notre hibou était vieux et plutôt à notre image...il ne bougea pas et attendit que je prenne la lettre. Celle ci était écrite sur un papier épais avec un sceau , un M majuscule. Cela m'intrigua au plus au point et je m'isolai pour la lire. Elle venait de Drago il me demandait si j'accepterais de lui donner des cours particulier au château, il me proposait d'y venir en douce le soir , connaissant des passages secrets . Son idée me fit sourire , j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'occasion de me faire un ami ayant un peu perdu les miens. J'envoyais en retour un autre hibou lui donnant mon accord. Étrangement j'avais l'impression de vivre quelque chose comme une aventure, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, en quelque sorte d'être presque normal pour une fois! J'étais toute excitée à l'idée qu'on pouvait nous surprendre ensemble... mais c'était idiot après tout nous ne ferions rien de mal nous travaillerons!br /Je l'attendis donc à l'heure convenue devant la grande salle ayant emprunter pour la peine la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. J'ai attendu avec patience pendant 20 minutes me disant qu'il avait dû renoncer puis j'entendis un bruit , me retournais, c'était lui, on aurait dit un gosse qui préparait une bêtise. Je découvrit ma tête et lui fis signe de me rejoindre sous la cape avant que Rusard ne nous dé / br /  
>div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;" div  
>br   
>div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"6div  
>J'en ai eu plus qu'assez d'être l'esclave des mes principes et , sans que je sache encore pourquoi j'ai écrit un hibou à la blondinette pour lui demander des cours particuliers. Je me surprenais moi même, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi face à elle. Peut être l'absence de peur que je lisais en elle, car moi même si je ne le montre pas j'ai peur... Par exemple dans la salle sur demande lorsque Harry m'a sauvé j'étais terrorisé! Mais regardez donc ce qu'elle fait de moi on dirait une fillette qui se plaint! Lamentable, je deviens lamentable! Ou peut être plus humain?br Bref, toujours est- il que j'avais céder...je passais donc par un passage secret et arrivais derrière un des tableaux près de la grande salle. Je ne voyais personne , c'était désert quand tout à coup un tête apparue, elle avait pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry! Elle m'étonnait encore plus du coup! Je me pressais pour m'y cacher également avant que Rusard ne nous surprenne. Merlin que nous étions collé l'un à l'autre sous cette cape! Je devais me pencher étant plus grand qu'elle pour qu'on ne voit pas mes pieds! S'en était presque gênant! Nous sommes allés dans la bibliothèque car nous étions sûrs d'y être seuls... bon ok, Rusard faisait des rondes mais on l'entendrait venir et on se cacherait! Nous avons vu ce soir là l'art de la métamorphose, Luna en parlait ainsi , comme d'un art. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet et me donnait des conseils précieux, j'avais presque l'impression que la vieille Mcgonagall était en elle! Nous avons travaillé au moins 3 heures puis j'ai décidé de la laisser aller dormir , je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fatiguée à cause de moi surtout en cette période d'examens. Elle me raccompagna donc jusqu'au hall et nous dûmes attendre que Rusard parte avant que je puisse sortir de la cape. Le lendemain , ce fut la même chose , mais nous avons parlé des potions. J'ai enfin pu montrer mes connaissances, car ce n'était pas son point fort que cette matière! Elle m'écoutait avec attention , comme si les rôles étaient inversés. J'avais presque envie de sourire. A un moment même je crois que j'eus un sourire /Elle le remarqua et soupira, oui mon naturel arrogant revenait au galop! Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça , ça fait partie de moi! Ça m'a vexé un peu d'ailleurs sa réaction mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, elle, elle était toujours simple même quand elle était satisfaite, elle ne le montrait jamais.../div  
>div class="text-image-container" div  
>div 


End file.
